


Christmas Oneshot

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Frerard, M/M, Ryan Dallon and Brendon are in a poly relationship, Ryden, Tysh, brallon, joshler - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: Just a christmas oneshot





	

“Frank, pull that shit one more time and I’m sending you to decorate the tree.” Gerard said, huffing as he watched Frank fling a pinch of flour at Dallon. Frank rolled his eyes as Tyler spoke up.

“What’re they gonna use him for? A stepping stool?” at this, Frank flung more flour, this time at Tyler. Tyler’s ugly sweater was covered in the dust, and Gerard groaned. 

“Out.” Gerard pointed towards the doorway into the living room, where Brendon, Ryan, Josh, and Pete were trying to decorate the large tree. The occupants of the kitchen all let out varying laughs as Frank stomped into the living room, grumbling under his breath. 

“Thanks.” Dallon’s monotonous voice filled the air and Mikey watched as he tried to brush the remnants of flour off of his tan sweater. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, shooting Gerard a smile. Gerard returned it, before focusing on the bowl in front of him.

“So...how the fuck do we make these again?” He asked, and Tyler started to read off the instructions again. 

“Add the flour, baking soda, and salt. Mix until crumbles form. Use your hands to press the crumbles together into a dough. It should form one large ball that is easy to handle, right at the stage between "wet" dough and "dry" dough. Add the chocolate chips and incorporate with your hands.” Tyler’s eyebrows wrinkled together, before looking into the bowl at the stand mixer. “So should we put this in the other bowl?” 

Gerard shrugged, “I mean, I guess.” 

Mikey leant back against the counter, pulling his phone out and leaving the other men to their own devices. He smiled as he saw a text from his fiancee. 

“Please save me.” It read. Mikey laughed under his breath, typing out a response. 

“Babe, it can’t be that bad.” He wrote, and got a response almost instantly. 

“BABE NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND.” He laughed at Pete’s tendency to be overdramatic. Rolling his eyes, he responded just as fast. 

“Brendon isn’t that bad.” 

“No, it’s not Brendon. I haven’t even seen him in ten minutes. It’s Frank.” 

“What do you mean you havent seen Brendon in ten minutes.” Mikey asked, an eyebrow raised at his phone screen. He looked up to see Gerard searching the kitchen. 

“Mikey, where are the chocolate chips?” He asked, turning to look at Mikey. 

Mikey shrugged, “I put them on the counter.”

“Yeah, well, they aren't there.” Gerard retorted, motioning towards the empty counter.

“Well, I didn’t do anything to them!” Mikey slipped his phone into his pocket, arms crossed.

Gerard went to retort, but Dallon interjected before he could. “I bet I know where they are.”

He sauntered from the room, leaving the rest of the cooking group to sit in silent anticipation for his return, which came quickly. He was pulling Brendon along by the hood of his jacket, as he defeatedly let himself be dragged.

“Pockets. Empty them. Now.” Dallon demanded, leaning over Brendon in the doorway, one hand over Brendon’s head and the other in his own back pocket. Brendon leaned back against the doorframe, arms crossed.

“Why?” He questioned, flashing a smirk. Dallon rolled his eyes, smirking back. 

“If you don’t, you won’t get neither Ryan, nor myself when you inevitably have a nightmare tonight from all the sugar you’re sneaking. Hand ‘em over.” 

Brendon pouted for a moment, glaring at Dallon before reaching into his pockets and emptying them, muttering something about Dallon being a tyrant as he did so.

After a bit of struggle, Brendon managed to produce a bag of chocolate chips, several mints, and a few candy canes.

Dallon raised a brow, staring Brendon down for a few seconds to the point where he let out a defeated sigh, reaching into his pockets once more.

He somehow managed to then pull out a ziplock bag of red and green M&Ms, multiple Reese's Christmas Trees, and a bag of chocolate covered almonds. 

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Tyler finally broke it with an awe-filled voice. “How did you manage to get all of that in your pockets?”

Brendon glanced from Tyler and back to Dallon. “I don’t know...doesn't matter.” He muttered, before sticking his tongue out at Dallon and leaving the kitchen to go back to the tree.

“How do you and Ryan get any sleep at night?” Gerard asked, taking the bag of chocolate chips from Dallon as he put the rest of the candy on the counter.

“We don’t.” Dallon replied simply, grinning as he heard Ryan call back from the living room.

“He’s like an annoying, crying baby at all times.”

“AM NOT!”

“ARE TOO.”

“If you two don’t stop, you’ll both get put to bed early.” Dallon said absentmindedly as he flipped through a stack of CD’s he had pulled off Mikey’s mantle. 

“Uh oh, Dallon the Dad is here.” Pete teased, pushing Brendon gently. 

“Fuck you, Pete.” Brendon muttered, shoving him back.

“Hey, that's my job!” Mikey called, grinning at the shocked reaction he got from both Pete and Gerard.

“CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME! I CAN'T REACH THE TOP OF THE TREE!” Josh complained loudly, followed by the sound of what seemed to be a chair being dragged across the floor.

“JOSHUA, LANGUAGE!” Tyler feigned shock the fact that Josh had yelled ‘fuck’, and he didn't get a reply directly from him.

“HE'S MOCKING YOU TY!” Brendon called, running back into the kitchen, grabbing a Reese’s Christmas tree before bolting out again before Dallon could stop him.

“Alright, seriously guys, let's get these cookies done so we can do Secret Santa.” Gerard said, everyone else muttering their agreements.

It didn't take long for them to get the ingredients together, to be completely honest half of the people in the kitchen weren't even needed there, and get them into the oven. The only incident they had was when Frank and Brendon came and stole a bit of cookie dough, which was followed by both Gerard and Dallon scolding them about the dangers of eating raw eggs  
while everyone else secretly took a bit too.

While the cookies were in the oven, everyone gathered in the living room to try and finish up the tree.

“Why is the top of the tree practically barren?” Mikey asked when they got out there, which both Frank and Pete responded to with flicking him off.

“Because Ryan's a dick and wouldn't help.” Brendon commented from the couch, his legs up on the arm rest.

“You don't seem to be helping much either, babe.” Dallon commented, and Brendon shrugged.

“Irrelevant.”

Ryan grabbed and threw a pillow at Brendon before picking up an ornament and placing it near the top of the tree. “Ta-da!”

Brendon rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow to his chest, hugging it as if he were a child with a stuffed animal. “When will the cookies be done?”

“We literally just put them in, Brendon. Besides we need to finish the tree first.” Gerard said as Frank crossed his arms.

“Then help us reach the top of the tree you fucking giants.” 

\--

“PRESENT TIME!” Brendon’s scream sounded like a small child, walking to presents under the tree to gather everyone in the living room, both Frank and Tyler tripping over themselves to get to the room.

“Someone pass ‘em out.” Gerard said, pulling Frank into his lap. Mikey got up, tossing the various sized presents to the people they belonged to. 

Mikey was the first to open his present, making sure to note the grin plastered upon Frank's face that he was attempting to hide. 

He understood why when he unwrapped the box.

“YOU LITTLE FUCKING MIDGET, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?”

Mikey held up the unwrapped present for the rest of the room to see, watching as they all lost their shit.

“DID FRANK GET YOU A FUCKING DILDO?”

“I don't know, Brendon, what does it FUCKING LOOK LIKE?” Mikey demanded, trying to get his voice over the laughter of the others. It didn't help when Frank spoke up finally, attempting to talk through giggles and grins.

“I just thought you needed to loosen up a little with your uptight attitude.”

“THAT'S FUCKIN’ IT.” Mikey took hardly a second to get the dildo out of the plastic and chuck it at the smaller man, who let out a very unmanly squeal as Gerard pushed him from his lap.

Sadly for Mikey, it missed. And hit Tyler right in the face.

“NO, NOT THE SIN!” Tyler screamed, practically running from where the flying dick had fallen, cowering behind Josh. “WHAT THE FRICK MIKEY?”

“I'm sorry! It was meant for Frank!”

“ALRIGHT, NEXT, BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE GETS A DILDO TO THE FACE AGAIN!” Pete called out, everyone somehow agreeing through their laughter.

Gerard opened his next, excitedly showing his new sketchbook and lining pens to the rest of the room, which were from Ryan. Then was Tyler, who was coaxed from his hiding place behind Josh to open his gift of Vans and new strings for his ukelele from Pete.

In the end, Josh got a new snapback and drumsticks from Dallon, Ryan got a beatles tee and some guitar picks from Josh, Dallon got a bow tie and some books from Mikey, Brendon got a Sinatra vinyl and some headphones (that came with a note that said “for your damn porn, we don't want to hear it”) From Gerard, Pete got a few Hemingway books and condoms from Brendon (which he wasted no time in telling Mikey they could come in handy unless his gift would keep him busy, which ended in Mikey grabbing the object from the floor and slapping his fiance with it) , Frank got a Black Flag t-shirt and new guitar strap from Tyler, and Mikey was given another present from Frank that had the entire set of Star Wars movies and a Jaws shirt.

“Can we have cookies now?” Brendon's voice echoed through the room a few moments after the hype from the secret santa died down, a smirk on his face.

“Well...Why the fuck not? It’s Christmas.”


End file.
